internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Tim Murtagh
| birth_place = Lambeth, London, England | heightft = 6 | heightinch = 2 | batting = Left-handed | bowling = Right-arm fast-medium | role = Bowler | family = AJ Murtagh (uncle) CP Murtagh (brother) | international = true | internationalspan = 2012–present | onetest = true | testdebutdate = 11 May | testdebutyear = 2018 | testdebutagainst = Pakistan | testcap = 4 | lasttestdate = | lasttestyear = | lasttestagainst = | odidebutdate = 23 June | odidebutyear = 2012 | odidebutagainst = Ireland | odicap = 38 | lastodidate = 23 March | lastodiyear = 2018 | lastodiagainst = Afghanistan | odishirt = 34 | T20Idebutdate = 21 July | T20Idebutyear = 2012 | T20Idebutagainst = Bangladesh | T20Icap = 25 | lastT20Idate = 13 March | lastT20Iyear = 2016 | lastT20Iagainst = Netherlands | club1 = Surrey | year1 = 2000–2006 | club2 = Middlesex | year2 = 2007–present | clubnumber2 = 34 | club3 = MCC | year3 = 2010 | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 1 | runs1 = 5 | bat avg1 = 5.00 | 100s/50s1 = -/- | top score1 = 5 | deliveries1 = 150 | wickets1 = 4 | bowl avg1 = | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 4/45 | catches/stumpings1 = -/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 42 | runs2 = 153 | bat avg2 = 8.50 | 100s/50s2 = 0/0 | top score2 = 23* | deliveries2 = 2,148 | wickets2 = 49 | bowl avg2 = 33.16 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = 4/32 | catches/stumpings2 = 11/– | column3 = T20I | matches3 = 14 | runs3 = 26 | bat avg3 = 13.00 | 100s/50s3 = 0/0 | top score3 = 12* | deliveries3 = 268 | wickets3 = 13 | bowl avg3 = 24.92 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = n/a | best bowling3 = 3/23 | catches/stumpings3 = 3/– | column4 = FC | matches4 = 210 | runs4 = 3,794 | bat avg4 = 19.44 | 100s/50s4 = 0/10 | top score4 = 74* | deliveries4 = 36,451 | wickets4 = 712 | bowl avg4 = 26.51 | fivefor4 = 28 | tenfor4 = 4 | best bowling4 = 7/82 | catches/stumpings4 = 60/– | date = 7 May | year = 2018 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ireland/content/player/17134.html Cricinfo }} Timothy James Murtagh (born 2 August 1981) is a Irish cricketer. Born and raised in England, Murtagh is a left-handed batsman and a right-arm fast-medium bowler; he represented England in the 2000 ICC Under-19 Cricket World Cup. He played for the Surrey county team from 2000–06, then moved to Middlesex, where he has played since. He first played for Ireland in 2012. He was one of the eleven cricketers to play in Ireland's first ever Test match, against Pakistan, in May 2018. External links * * ECB Category:1981 births Category:Ireland Test cricketers Category:Ireland One Day International cricketers Category:Ireland Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Irish cricketer Category:Cricketers Category:Living people